What Could Go Wrong?
by notevenifyoukillme
Summary: A few Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Angel drabbles; just me having a little fun.
1. Because, I Look Good In Leather

This is probably the only author's note I'm going to write on this story, so I'll just say everything I think I'll need to right now. I've never written a snippet of a story like this and quite honestly, I'm not entirely sure whether I understand it all correctly. That's my defence, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to give feedback, I think it's pretty great.

* * *

"You spilled it!"

"Oh, Angel, grow up. Red isn't going to show on black. What, are you afraid to mess up your bad boy image?"

"I was the vilest killer in Europe!"

"And now you're whinging at me for spilling a teensy bit of blood on your shirt. Do you see how this isn't looking good in the emotional-growth department?"

"I don't see how going from mass murder to a new dress sense is emotional degeneration."

"Why does it matter? It's not like you can get any anyway – without trying to kill everyone like back in Sunnydale."

"What was that like, anyway?"

"Wes, stay out of it."

"Oh, my God, Wes; I have never seen so much leather on one human, undead or otherwise."

"Really? Because I was thinking about going for some sort of leather-look, I mean – it is quite suitable for a rogue demon hunter such as myself -"

"Apocalypse? Anybody there?"


	2. See You On The Other Side

"Does it hurt?"

She smiled; her body was far past hurt. "No, it's alright. It's fading."

They both knew what that meant, and they just gripped tighter. The phrase 'holding on for dear life' sprung to her mind and, well, that nearly made her laugh.

They were neither of them very well fitted amongst the living.

"I could change you."

"Spike could have changed me. You – you can't."

"If it was what you really wanted."

"We both know what I really want."

"I'll see you when I get there."

Her last words were mumbled, but he understood. "I'll be waiting."


	3. Freshly Baked

Quick note: this is set in my fantasy world where Angel brings L.A. back to the earth and out of hell. I've only read Angel: After The Fall Volume One and Angel: After The Fall, First Night, so this is based on what I know of them. Oh, and although the first story here wasn't a drabble, the rest will be. Yes, I know that what I've written below is an overwritten idea, but I liked this scenario.

* * *

"...Buffy."

"Angel. How –" she paused, unsure of what to say. "How are you?"

Angel smiled, holding his broken arm still. "I'm good. Probably worse off than the last time I went to Hell."

"So... L.A. is back?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah, it'll take some cleaning up – there's a lot of damage."

Instinctively, Buffy placed her hand over his chest; the sound of his heart-beat was new and comforting to her.

Angel stepped back, allowing Buffy access into his new apartment. "Did you need something?"

"You can eat now, right?"

"Yeah."

Buffy sheepishly lifted a previously unseen dish.

"I baked cookies."


	4. Tie Some String Around Your Finger

Riley stood at Buffy's bedroom door; "What are you doing tonight?"

"I think I might just have a movie night with Mom. You know how it is with the single child-ness."

"No, not really," he laughed, remembering his large Iowan family. "Well, if your Mom's got you booked for tonight, can I getcha tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I just–" Buffy paused, losing track of her thoughts for a moment. "–Have to get Mom some..."

"Buffy?"

"What? Yeah, I just – tomorrow, right, I have to uh... take Dawn school shopping."

Buffy could have sworn she had forgotten something.

* * *

In case you're a little slow on the uptake like me, this is the scene where Buffy's memories got 'rewritten.'


	5. Not A Kid

They asked her what colour flowers she would like. Dawn told them that she wanted white flowers. White like the portal that took her. White; pure, like her heart.

They asked her if they had decided what dress she should wear. She picked a black, elegant dress. Something fit for eternal life. Something beautiful.

They told her she didn't have to decide these things. That they could do it. She told them she wanted to.

They asked her what shoes she should wear, and when she found a pair of Buffy's favourite heels under her bed, she decided to run.


	6. They Don't Make A Patch For This

The sound of their footsteps reverberated off the dank, lifeless hallways as Xander and Angel rushed hurriedly towards the Masters' Lair. Angel looked for a way to distract himself from the bombardment of doubt that flooded him.

As if on cue, the sound of Xanders' panicked pulse instantly became louder. Angel austerely kept his eyes averted, refusing to let himself glimpse at the boys' neck. Saliva flooded his pallet and he peered around at the pounding arterial vein. It had been so long since he had fed on something warm. So very long...

"You were looking at my neck!"

"What?"


	7. The Root Of All Evil

"I don't know why you're always givin' me so much, Slayer, we all know you're not the most natural thing on earth. Not anymore, love," Spike stated.

Buffy averted her eyes. When she spoke it was a low growl; her best 'no-nonsense' voice. "Don't, Spike."

Spike rounded on her. "Don't what?" he asked innocently.

Buffy raised her fist and ploughed it into his jaw. "Don't start this again."

"Why won't you accept that we're more alike than you're willing to admit? Afraid your friends will find out?"

Buffy hit him again, her anger shining through.

"I _AM _a natural blonde!"


	8. Never Really Mine

The soft, black fabric caressed his skin and he brushed it gently with his cold fingertips.

"Good material, huh?" the tailor commented proudly. "The best, actually. So, what's the occasion?"

"Uh, a Prom."

The tailor released Angel from his grip. "Okay, it's a one night rental, so just drop it off tomorrow."

Angel nodded.

The serviceman eyed him appreciatively. "It's a beautiful suit. I'd advise that you get your worth tonight, because I guarantee once it's time you won't want to let it go."

"No," Angel murmured, his mind in a completely different place. "No, I don't think I will."


	9. And The Healthcare Plan Is Good Too

Lilah Morgan held a letter in her hands. Not the usual legal drivel that she was forced to post, but something personal.

'_Happy Mothers' Day!'_ read the card.

Inside Lilah had written wishes of better health, carefully avoiding all personal information. Her mother wrote her often, and occasionally when her letters were coherent, she would ask endless questions about Lilah that she was unwilling to answer. The job she performed, the life she lived; these were prices she was willing to pay.

_Besides_, she thought as she placed the letter on the delivery cart, _at least the postage was free._


	10. Angelus Vs Jigsaw

Cordelia, Wes, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Angel were all seated in one of the many rooms in the Hyperion, and the only one with a television.

"Why did you choose _this_ movie for movie night?" Fred asked, cringing.

"Yeah, seriously Lorne; _Saw Two_?" Cordy agreed.

"I didn't, this is all on Angel-cakes, he just used my card," Lorne replied innocently.

"Man," Angel commented as the movie began, "This guy is good."

Everyone turned away from the screen and stared at him.

"What?" he said defensively. "I mean, coming from an expert."

"Next time," Cordy told him, "I'm choosing the movie."


	11. Things She'll Never Know Part I

He woke up in a cold sweat for a long time afterwards. Sometimes he grasped at the sheets, reaching out for a life that wasn't there. Sometimes he simply lost his patience and an object around him would suffer. It was always different. There were always scars.

He knew she would have said that it was unfair. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. She didn't realise that seeing wasn't everything. Seeing. Remembering. The ghost of a touch that would never be.

She would never know the bliss of remembering.

He would never know the bliss of forgetting.


	12. Things She'll Never Know Part II

They never spoke about it again. He never told Buffy about it, when he came back. Maybe he should have.

He never spoke of Drusilla, nor of his grandchylde.

When he lost himself, he and Drusilla had been inseparable, whispering horrible things to each other. Death. Mayhem.

His grandchylde had never been of much interest to him, but his chylde seemed content with him. For this, he took all he could.

One night, his chylde whispered to him, her eyes wide. She pointed a finger at her chylde, then at their target:

"He's going to love her. Like you did."


	13. Things She'll Never Know Part III

He'd seen three lifetimes worth of girls before, like her. But none of them were. She walked down the steps that thousand had walked, and made them her own. The air around her seemed to buzz. Her very presence was the single colour that brought out the colour in the entire painting.

He saw a future they could never have, dashed away as quickly as he imagined it. He saw many things he hadn't for over two decades, because they were seen in the light.

She wasn't the sun, but in that moment he knew that she would be his.


	14. Does Whipped Cream Count As A Food?

Okay, so I'm actually at a computer (because I'm at a friends' house), but seeing as my Destination, Unknown files are still on my computer (which should be fixed soon), I only have time to write something short. It's KILLING ME not being able to write!

* * *

"Two to..." Angel began, pulling out his wallet and addressing the clerk. "Do you know what's showing right now?"

"That depends," replied the clerk, accepting the money. "This movie with your girlfriend?"

The vampire nodded.

"'Kay, I'll book you for Banquet D'Amelie." He shoved the change into the customers' hand, which was surprisingly cold for such a warm night. "It's real... Educational."

"Alright." Angel nodded and made his way over to a newly arrived Buffy.

"Hey," she greeted, grabbing her ticket. "Banquet D'Amelie. What's it about?"

"Uh... Food. I think."


End file.
